User blog:CarverSindile/Rulers and Underling
Heiwynne: He has yellow eyes like the sun and brown hair that is shaved on the right side with an unknown marking. He is 6 feet 2 inches and weighs 210 lbs. He is tall, built, strong and confident. His birthday is April 1st. He is a cunning tactician, he is a capable free runner and fighter and assassin by trade. On special occasions, he carries a folding grapnel. Everything is elven made. Melee Armament: He has a dual hidden blade with different attachment (poison, gun, crossbow and wrist darts). Ten kunai on his upper left leg and ten on his lower right leg. Twenty-five shuriken in a pouch on his belt. Bomb (smoke, poison, tranquilizer and flash (five each)). He keeps two assassin pouches on his waist one for first aid kit and another for weapons. Two straight double-edged katana (it can deflect energy weapons) on his back in a double sheath and two tanto in a double sheath on the small of his back. Ranged Armament: Energy sniper rifle in a case and it's rigged to blow if somebody tampers with it (long range mission). Clothing: He wears a steel-vibranium alloy shield hat with a coil of cheese wire in the lining of the hat. He has dragon skin armor under his black military bodysuit. He has a baldric for his two blunderbusses. He also wears knee-high combat boots that have metal studded shin guards attached with knee guards (does not hinder him and offers good protection). Dragonskin gloves which incorporate metal studs set over the knuckles. Black steel shoulder guard with leather straps and he has a lightweight steel forearm guard. Ability: Increase speed and agility by 15%. Letitia Gyfford: She is slender, blue hair and bluish-gray eyes and a clear complexion. She is a good fighter and warrior and she's a scout by nature and is very good at recon. She has a great memory and can scout out an area, come back later, and remember its layout very well. She is in her middle 20's, weighs 120 lbs and is 5 feet 7 inches. She is a mercenary by trade. Everything is elven made. Melee Armament: Two swords hanging from her waist, two daggers dangling on her back and two in each of her boot (weighted approximately for throwing purposes), and ten throwing knives placed in slots of her belt. Ranged Armament: Compound Bow - With different attachment for the arrows - the bow can be folded and stored on her back and pistol crossbow with fifteen armor-piercing arrows on the left leg holster. Clothing: She has dragon skin armor under her cotton black cloak with a hood and black silk blouse. She wears lightweight titanium vambraces on both arms and an armored corset. Her lower legs are protected by knee-high studded leather greaves. Underling of The Thirteen: Charles Burton - He is second-in-command to Jakys and he provides supplies and equipment plus high-class soldiers to the Thirteen Colony (trained hunter, marksmen, and tracker). Julian Burton - She is second-in-command to Letitia and she and her soldiers do the dirty work like spying, sabotage, assassination, etc. (deep forest and wilderness combat, tactics and reconnaissance and unconventional warfare) - two handguns - one on the right leg harness and one on the shoulder harness, combat knife on the left arm, throwing knives - five on the left leg harness, five on the right arm harness, ten on her belt across her abdomen, five on the scabbard attached on her left shoulder, three in her left boot and four on her right boot - five stored upright on the right side and five stored sideways on the left side, and a P90 on the back for more firepower (both are twins) they are both legatis (they are the lieutenants of Letitia Gyfford and Jakys Gyfford mercenary warlords of the professional, militia free companies contracted by The Thirteen). City Fathers of Havenbush - They wear black silk shirts with leather jackets and black wool trousers with golden iron medallions that hang down from their necks. Category:Blog posts